


Ne pas être le héros de l'histoire.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Deception, Drabble, Episode 52, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Pain, Post-Canon, Regret, Sadness, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige Ep52] : Drabble. Centré sur Jack à la fin de la série quand tout s'est bien terminé et qu'il se retrouve plus ou moins seul.





	Ne pas être le héros de l'histoire.

Blanche-Neige est amoureuse du prince Richard, c'est quelque chose qu'il sait depuis pas mal de temps, et c'est dans l'ordre des choses, parce qu'il est l'aigle bleu, parce qu'il est un prince, et que c'est ainsi que les histoires finissent.

 

La princesse et le prince finissent ensemble, c'est d'une banalité à pleurer, et ça Jack, ça le met en rage. Ça le fait souffrir, atrocement, même s'il ne le reconnaît pas.

 

Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, le fait est que toute cette histoire lui laisse un sacré goût amer.

 

Et ce qui lui fait le plus mal, au fond, c'est que oui, la petite princesse est bel et bien amoureuse du prince.

 

Pas parce que c'est un prince, c'est plus profond que cela, mais même le fait que Richard soit noble, courageux et bon ne suffit pas à totalement étouffer la haine que Jack a au cœur.

 

Blanche-Neige est amoureuse de Richard.

 

C'est lui qui aura la fin heureuse, lui qui aura finalement sauvé la mise à la princesse, même si cette dernière aussi a fait preuve de courage, en étant prête à mourir pour le royaume et ses amis.

 

Lui n'est pas un prince, enfin si, mais pas du bon peuple, il est un esprit de la forêt et est leur prince.

 

Mais il sait au fond que ce n'est pas pour cette raison là que la princesse ne l'aime pas, même s'il a pu le penser à un moment.

 

Et pourtant, il a failli y croire, à voulu le faire, et encore là, il se demande si elle aurait pu l'aimer si Richard n'avait pas existé.

 

Il n'est pas le héros de l'histoire. C'est triste, mais c'est comme cela. Il n'a jamais voulu l'être, il n'était rien ni personne avant de rencontrer Blanche-Neige, c'est elle qui l'a aidé à changer, à ne pas céder à sa nature, c'est pour elle qu'il n'a pas cédé aux ténèbres.

 

C'est pour elle qu'il a pu devenir quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas, il l'espère.

 

Mais il n'est pas le héros.

 

Il est un héros, c'est vrai, cela, personne ne va le nier, pas même ceux qui ne l'apprécient pas, comme Poussin. Oui, il a mal agi, manipulé par la reine et ses tours, c'est bien vrai, et il a pu être l'ennemi de la princesse, un temps.

 

Mais il s'est repris, et il l'a sauvée, et ça aussi ça doit bien compter, non ?

 

Richard n'est pas le seul à avoir fait les bons choix, à avoir bien agi.

 

Lui aussi l'a fait.

 

Son but n'a jamais été d'être le héros de l'histoire, ça il le laisse aux autres, ni même d'être le héros de Blanche-Neige, parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un héros, ni même de qui que ce soit.

 

Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est vrai, alors il ne dira rien, ne fera rien, et il la laissera vivre sa vie avec ce prince si parfait que même Jack ne peut que s'incliner face à lui, sans même avoir tenté de lutter.

 

Il n'est rien, il n'est personne, ni le héros ni le méchant de l'histoire.

 

Il n'est que Jack, un simple jeune homme qui a voulu se battre pour la princesse dont il était tombé amoureux.

 

Et en même temps, il est plus que cela.

 

Ne pas être le héros de l'histoire, cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas important dans cette même histoire, ou qu'il ne compte pas.

 

Cela ne veut pas dire que son rôle aura été inutile.

 

Seulement qu'il aura un destin différent des héros…


End file.
